Stargaze With Me
by ImaViet
Summary: Daisuke is gone, forever. Second Hand is never releasing Daisuke, and never will. Dark -as Daisuke- and Riku shares a moment, as Dark tells Riku something. (Bleh! I'm no good with summaries!) One-shot.


One-shot fanfic. Just was in the moment of 'sleepiness'. There are some mistakes, but knowing me, I won't proofread. Oh, there are some confusing points (yawns)… so let them slide.

Note: I'm adapting the English version. (Like in the Japanese version, Riku calls Daisuke Niwa-kun, and the English version is Niwa). You get it? Oh, this is like what happens after book 7… yup:)

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I own only the plot.

Stargaze With Me

_Oof!_ The girl fell down from the top of her stairs. "Ugh! That really hurt!" She blinked a couple of times and sat there on the floor.

"Riku, are you okay?" the girl's sister yelled form upstairs. "I heard a crash and… do you need any help?" She popped her head up from up the stairs.

"No! No! Course not!" Riku shook her hand in front of her as she stood up quickly. "Risa, really, you don't need to worry so much!"

Risa sighed from atop the stairs. "Okay…" She pouted and pointed a finger at her. "But if you get hurt, I won't go help you next time!" She stormed back into her room.

Riku sighed with disbelief. _Risa would jump at any chance to help me out…_She shook her head. She stared at the ground where she tripped. _Niwa is right! I am pretty clumsy!_ She smiled at the thought. _Niwa... _She blushed at the thought of him. She haven't seen him for awhile…

XXX

"Kyuu!" the 'rabbit' pestered the boy nearby.

"No, no, no!" the boy with red hair gave a look to shoo the rabbit away. "Not now!" He gave a stern look at the rabbit as he bit into his jeans and pulled it.

"Eh, With?" the boy crouched down and picked With –the 'rabbit'- up. "You really are troublesome, you know that?" He smiled slightly.

"Kyuu?" With tilted his head to the side. Daisuke cuddled him slightly, and placed him on the ground. Daisuke placed on his socks and crawled down the stairs. With hopped happily along, following him.

"Ah… how cute…" Daisuke whispered as he reached his hand out for the phone. He dialed the numbers that he loved most and waited for a couple of seconds as he leaned on his kitchen counter. He heard the _ring, ring, ring _as he waited.

"Hello?" the other person on the other line said.

"Hey there, Riku!" Daisuke chirped out. "So… what up?"

"Hi Niwa. Nothing much… Umm-ah…" Riku stammered, surprised. Why would Niwa call all of a sudden? She didn't mind though.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go stargazing tonight." Daisuke took a pause. "Let's?"

"Sure… but Niwa… where at?"

"The cliff that overhangs the sea… where you can see those windmills clearly… so meet you there later." He nodded to himself.

"Okay… byes." Riku hung up the phone.

"Bye…," Daisuke whispered into the phone long after Riku hung up. He clutch the phone in his hands. Finally, he slammed it down back onto the phone.

_This isn't right._ Daisuke shook his head in disbelief._ I shouldn't do this. It's too late though… he's gone…acting like Daisuke. _

He fell to the ground loudly. He didn't care. _It's not even my body. It shouldn't be._ Every time he heard the word 'Daisuke' he winced. He cares… just a little. Saving his pride was his one goal. But… with 'Dark' gone… it didn't seem possible.

It been one month. It been just one month. Freedert. Second Hand of Time. The Black Painting.

He punched the floor loudly. _No one knows yet._ _Not even Daisuke's parents. No one._

And with Riku… He tried to choke up the words that he wasn't Daisuke… but ends up running away each time. It wasn't right to take advantage of Riku… for she cared for Daisuke dearly… Acting like Daisuke doesn't change the fact that she hated Dark.

He liked Riku… a lot… The fact that she has a twin drives Dark just more 'perverted'. He wasn't always perverted… just want to have fun with the moment. Rather he was more serious. Since…

_I got to go tell Riku now._ Dark shook his head. _I have to._

XXXX

At the cliff, Riku leaned against the side of the water fountain slightly. She stared up at the stars, and waited for Niwa patiently.

For the past month… he seemed to be avoiding her. This hurts. So… stargazing with Niwa was a good chance for her to catch on. She sighed slightly.

At last, Niwa arrived. He smiled and muttered, "Hi Riku."

"Niwa!" Riku ran up to him and hugged him. "For awhile… I thought you were avoiding me… this makes me so happy…"

Dark placed his hand over her head. _How he wanted this feeling for Dark…_Dark broke the hug.

"Niwa?" Riku was in a confused-hurt stage.

"Don't… I'm not Daisuke," he lowered his head. It was hard enough to see him. For the stars and the moons were hiding behind the clouds for the moment. Riku could just make up the outlines.

She shook her head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously.

There was a long pause. "I'm Dark." The clouds past the moon. Sure enough… it was Dark. She backed away. "How could… you!" She wanted to say. Instead she fell to the ground and pointed at him. "Who are you?"

"Daisuke… Dark… whoever you want to believe." He raised his head. Another long pause followed. "But… Daisuke is never coming back."

"But…" Riku was cut short. Dark kissed her forehead slightly. Riku tried to push him off, but he kept still. Riku blushed slightly and had a flashback… when she first met Dark. When he stole her first kiss. He than backed off and his black wings began to take flight.

Dark flew gracefully off into the night sky. He knew that Riku was staring behind him, awkward… thinking… _What the hell is wrong with that pervert?_ Or crying her eyes out. _Where's Niwa!_ Or something like that. How he wanted to comfort her so dearly… yet he didn't. It was too painful.

He forced his head to look forward as he flew on his dark wings. _Daisuke is never coming back… and so am I_. With those words, Dark disappeared into the night sky.

Riku fell to the ground. She covered her face. She tried to hold back the tears. _It's too late. _

XXXX

This is my first one-shot… so yeah… (goes to hide under bed)… Note: Some people call With 'Wiz' … With is the original name, TOKYOPOP just changed it to Wiz. If you noticed in the TV show, they pronounced it was With. Learned something, didn't cha?


End file.
